Écart de conduite
by Cyclae
Summary: Hermione devait juste surveiller Malfoy. Pas manquer de se faire tuer. Malfoy devait l'ignorer, pas lui sauter dessus.


Voila un petit OS qui j'ai écris dans le cadre d'un concours :) avec pour thème ''les relations entre maisons'' et '' de stupeur et d'effrois''

* * *

Ce matin là Hermione était anxieuse. Elle ne cessait de tripoter ses cheveux, mâchait le manche de sa cuillère, elle n'ouvrait même pas son livre d'histoire de la magie, alors qu'il y avait une interrogation écrite en fin de journée.

Quand Harry et Ron vinrent s'asseoir prés d'elle, Hermione ne le remarqua pas et continua de massacrer son œuf qui ne ressemblait plus à rien.

- Tout ira bien Hermione. Tenta de la rassurer Harry en posant une main amicale sur son épaule. C'est pas la première fois que tu surveilles Malfoy quand il va dans la salle sur demande.  
- Je sais, je sais. S'énerva la jeune fille. Mais...je ne sais pas...il est bizarre depuis quelques temps...il me fixe...  
- Hermione, les serpentards nous fixe toujours. Ils sont comme ça. Ils ont besoin de se sentir regardés, ils cherchent une faille à exploiter. Continua Ron en mettant une tartine grossièrement beurrée dans sa bouche.  
- On y serais bien allés à ta place mais on à un entraînement...  
- Merci Harry...je sais...Hermione se demanda si elle pouvait s'étouffer avec les restes de son œuf mais abandonna cette idée quand Harry lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes.  
- Il s'en va. Lui souffla son meilleur ami. S'il y a un soucis tu sais quoi faire.  
- Si je suis dans la salle sur demande j'aurai du mal à balancer des gerbes d'étincelles...bref.

La brune ramassa ses affaires et fila sans même un mot pour ses amis à la suite de Malfoy qui venait de sortir de la grande salle.

Il avait été décidé qu'elle suivrait Malfoy dans la salle sur demande afin de savoir ce qu'il y faisait, car Harry et Ron ne pouvaient pas le faire, mais c'était à présent une habitude et elle devait s'y faire. Ils se relayaient pour le surveiller mais jamais ils n'étaient entrés dans la salle avec lui. Pourtant cette fois Harry avait supplié Hermione pour qu'elle y entre, car étant la plus douée du trio elle serait plus discrète et s'il arrivait malheur elle saurait se défendre.

Pourtant Hermione savait que si malheur il y avait elle serait incapable de lutter, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'Hermione avait peur de Malfoy. Elle avait beau se montrer forte devant cet énergumène, en vérité il la terrorisé et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais depuis plusieurs jours sa peur augmentée car elle sentait le regard du Sertpentard posé sur elle un peu trop souvent. Quand elle se retournait dans un couloir il se trouvait au bout, il lui souriait puis disparaissait, il venait à côté d'elle lors de certains cours et se taisait, il était simplement là.  
Hermione tremblait d'effrois par la simple présence du vert et argent, pourtant cela ne l'empêché pas de l'insulter. Les insultes sortaient d'elles mêmes d'entre ses lèvres sans qu'elle l'ai demandé.

Puis il en avait toujours était ainsi. Les Serpentard faisaient peur et les Gryffondors se défendaient. Hermione et Malfoy étaient à eux deux le parfait exemple des relations entre leurs deux maisons. Il lui faisait peur et elle se défendait.

Hermione resta à bonne distance de Malfoy, elle se cachait derrière les statues, dans les angles de couloirs, elle avait même enlevé ses chaussures pour ne pas être entendu.

Elle le suivit dans une grande partie du château et il arriva enfin devant la salle. Il posa son sac regarda autour de lui, il passa trois fois devant la porte et celle-ci se dessina devant lui, ses ornements sortant du mûr. Malfoy prit son sac et pénétra dans la salle. A cet instant Hermione se mit à courir le plus vite possible et réussit au prix de nombreux effort pour ne pas faire trop de bruits à passer par la porte qui avait manqué de la couper en deux en se refermant.

La salle sur demande avait toujours intrigué Hermione. Cette pièce dont on ne connaissais pas les dimensions, qui cachait tellement de secrets, de livres, de montagnes de meubles tenant par magie, de bruits étranges. Cette salle était un grenier géant, c'était pour Hermione une source d'émerveillement, elle avait toujours voulu voir la salle sous cette forme pour pouvoir fouiller, se perdre dans les dédales de meubles, de statues, de livres et de choses sont elle n'avait certainement pas conscience de l'existence.

Elle commença à marcher sans vraiment savoir où elle allait. Elle avait perdue la trace de Malfoy et la peur la prit. Son ventre décida de la torturer. Elle s'arrêta et décida de tendre l'oreille, il n'était non plus un chat, il devait bien faire un peu de bruit non ? Elle entendait la plainte émise par le gramophone mais rien de plus. Elle tendit un peu plus l'oreille et entendit quelque chose ressemblant à un murmure se répercutant en écho très faibles à travers la salle. Elle décida de suivre ce qu'elle entendait. Elle erra un long moment et le vit enfin.

Il se tenait devant une armoire à trois côté qu'elle reconnue comme une armoire à disparaître. Son cerveau se mit à réfléchir à vitesse grand V alors qu'elle se cachait derrière une étagère remplie de bocaux en verre.

Pourquoi avait-il besoin de cette armoire ? Pourquoi y allait-il chaque jours ? Que faisait-il ? Un tas de questions commencèrent à se bousculer dans sa tête. Elle recula doucement et entreprit de déposer son sac au sol, s'il en avait pour un moment avec cette armoire elle allait finir par avoir mal au dos. Elle posa doucement son sac au sol, ne détachant pas les yeux de Malfoy lui tournant le dos, ouvrant et fermant la porte. Soudain elle se coinça le pied dans la lanière de son sac. Soufflant discrètement elle s'en débarrassa et fit glisser son sac derrière elle.  
Elle se remit à sa place mais son ennemi n'était plus à la sienne et la peur l'envahit, elle n'osa plus bouger, son ventre était douloureux, elle sentait son cœur battre trop vite et trop fort. Il était temps de partir, elle recula mais se heurta à quelque chose...ou quelqu'un. On lui arracha sa baguette des mains et son sac disparu. Elle se tourna et cru mourir.

- Je ne supporte pas les miss je sais tout et encore moins les fouineuses dans ton genre. Mais voir les deux mixés avec toi c'est encore pire. Cracha Drago Malfoy en mettant la baguette d'Hermione dans la poche intérieur de son veston. Que fais tu ici ?  
- Et toi ? Trembla Hermione.  
- Je pose les questions et toi tu réponds, crois moi c'est un conseil Granger. Il était froid, il était méchant. Il était juste Malfoy en fait.  
- Cela ne te regarde pas !  
- Justement si. Tu m'observais, tu m'as suivis jusqu'ici. Tu est peut être discrète mais je le suis plus que toi. Alors réponds ! Il s'approcha, il était menaçant.  
- Non. Dit-elle simplement.  
- Tu es exaspérante. Enfin tu es une gryffondor, vous êtes tous les mêmes. Le courage, blablabla...bien étant donné que tu n'écoutes pas. Il leva sa baguette. Va falloir se montrer persuasif.

N'ayant plus de baguette, étant morte de peur, incapable de bouger elle mit ses mains devant son visage, mais il ne la frappa pas d'un sort comme elle l'aurait cru. Il l'attrapa par le bras et la tira avec lui. Elle se tenta de se débattre mais rien n'y fit, il était bien plus fort qu'elle.

- On va passer un marché. Dit-il en la plaquant contre l'armoire à disparaître. Tu me dis ce que tu fais là et tu repars, en contrepartie bien-sûr tu n'as rien vu. Soit tu ne me dis rien et je teste cette armoire avec toi et je doute que je en ressorte entière. Il sourit de toute ses dents.  
- Tu n'es qu'un...  
- Serpentard. C'est notre rôle de vous pourrir la vie.  
- Et c'est mon rôle de Gryffondor de pourrir la tienne. Donc non, je ne te dirais rien. Cracha Hermione.

S'il y avait bien une chose dans le monde que Drago ne supportait pas, c'était résistance féminine face à lui. Que se soir une jolie fille ou que se soit Granger. D'ailleurs c'était surtout sa résistance qu'il ne supportait pas, elle était toujours là pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était un homme et non un dieu, que tout le monde n'était pas à ses ordres.  
Elle et sa tignasse immonde, elle et a main se levant à chaque questions, elle et ses amis, elle était sa plaie. Il avait beau la tenir sous sa coupe elle continué de résister, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne cédé pas, pourquoi elle ne laissait pas tomber le combat au moins une fois. Il plongea son regard d'acier dans l'ambre des yeux colériques et apeurés de la rouge et or dans l'espoir de la faire tomber.

Elle avait un regard comme il en voyait rarement, étant donné que les gens baissés les yeux en sa présence. Elle avait un regard ambré où venaient se promener quelques reflets dorés. Son regard reflété la rage, la peur, le défit. Son regard n'était pas comme les autres, il le défiait, son regard à elle surmontait sa peur de lui pour l'affronter.  
Il laissa une main glisser le long de la porte de l'armoire et sans savoir pourquoi il s'approcha d'elle, il approcha l'objet le plus dangereux qu'il est eut à approcher jusqu'à ce jour. Il en avait toujours eut peur, mais en même temps il avait toujours était intrigué par cette fille qui par sa banalité pitoyable se démarqué si bien des autres. Il laissa son regard vagabonder sur elle. Ses cheveux à peine coiffés retombants sur ses épaules qui en fait étaient frêles et pouvaient certainement se briser avec une simple pression. Il pencha légèrement la tête et le parfum vanille d'Hermione violenta ses narines, il ferma les yeux puis les rouvris pour finir par détailler son cou, sa peau était pâle, sans aucunes imperfections, donnant envie d'y goûter.

De son côté Hermione n'arrivait pas à gérer la crise. Elle le voyait s'approcher, il la regardait d'un air absent mais à la fois concentré. Comme s'il cherchait l'endroit où frapper, il devait chercher la faille. Elle l'entendait respirer, elle sentait son regard la transpercer. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger, enfin elle n'arrivait pas à bouger, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, elle sentait de petites goûtes de sueur perler sur sa tempe.

Elle pouvait le frapper, elle le savait mais elle ne voulait pas, elle trouvait cette bataille trop intéressante pour être aussi vite délaissée. Malfoy avait un comportement étrange, mais elle se sentait aussi différente. Elle n'avait plus peur.

Il continuait de sentir son odeur, il continuait de chercher comment la faire tomber quand il cessa tout mouvements. Il fut prit de court par son corps qui réagit à la présence de la Gryffondor. Foudroyé par la stupeur il recula. Elle restait là collé dos à la porte, ses jambes croisées, ses mains jointes derrière son dos, son visage innocent cachant en réalité tout le contraire.

Les relations Gryffondors, Serpentards ne devaient pas changer. Elles devaient rester comme elles étaient.

- Tu aurais mieux fait de me le dire. Dit il avant d'aller ouvrir la porte de l'armoire pour y jeter Hermione.  
- Malfoy c'est pas drôle du tout ! Sors moi de là ! Arrêtes ! S'il te plais !...je te promets que quand je sortirais je te crèverais les yeux ! MALFOY !

Elle s'égosillait, elle frappait contre la porte et lui restait debout en face à se demander quoi faire. Il approcha de l'armoire, posa sa main sur la porte, ferma les yeux.

- Harmonia nect...  
- Malfoy ! Stop ! Arrêtes !

Cette fois elle le supplia, elle lui hurla d'ouvrir, disant qu'elle avait peur des espaces clos, elle disait qu'elle avait mal, elle lui demandait d'arrêter, elle souffrait. Il était tenté d'abréger ses souffrances en la faisant définitivement disparaître, mais il savait qu'il en serait incapable. Il l'écouta pleurer, frapper, supplier. Elle cédé enfin, mais lui aussi se sentit céder sous ses supplications.

Une fois. Une seule et la vie reprendrait son cour.

Il ouvrit la porte, elle lui tomba littéralement dessus. Il la sentait trembler entre ses bras, elle était terrorisée, elle pleuré. Il resta sans bouger un moment, trop stupéfait par son propre comportement pour oser le moindre geste. Il se savait monstrueux, il savait qu'il la faisait souvent pleurer mais pas à ce point, mais c'était un serpentard c'était son rôle.

- Je te hais, je te jure que je déteste Granger. Murmura Drago à son oreille alors qu'elle continuait de pleurer.

Elle voulu parler, le frapper, mais elle restait contre lui, elle avait eut la peur de sa vie. Se retrouver seule dans le noir, dans une espace plus petit qu'un placard, puis avoir l'impression de transplaner lentement. Sentit son corps se compresser à mesure que la formule est prononcée. Elle sentait encore ses poumons lui faire mal à chaque respirations. Puis sentant les bras de Drago l'entourait elle paniqua, se débattit comme un diable, tentant de le frapper, mais il la fit taire.

Il souleva le visage de la Gryffondor et l'embrassa avec une passion frôlant l'indécence.

Elle avait cessé de pleurer, elle s'arrêtait de trembler, elle laissa ses mains retomber le long de son corps. Lui ne se comprenait pas, il se dégoûté lui-même, pourtant les lèvres de son ennemies étaient de celles qu'il ne fallait jamais goûter sous peine d'en redemander. Il passa ses mains sur sa taille, les fit remonter sur son dos, la fit se presser contre lui.

Il se sépara d'elle à bout de souffle.

- Les relations Gryffondors Serpentards ne doivent pas changer. Dit il.

Hermione resta un instant incrédule puis perdit connaissance. Drago l'allongea et posa l'extrémité de sa baguette sur le front de la jeune fille. Il en extirpa deux filaments argentés qu'il plaça dans deux flacons différents. Il la porta en dehors de la salle, et après s'être assuré d'avoir bien arrangé ses souvenirs pour qu'elle se souvienne n'avoir rien vu dans la salle sur demande, il couru dans sa salle commune.

Une fois dans sa chambre il regarda les deux flacons de souvenirs se disant que seul un Serpentard en aurait été capable. Blaise entra, Drago en cacha un dans sa poche et garda l'autre en main.

- C'est quoi ? Demanda le métisse.  
- Ça mon ami. C'est un souvenir de Granger. C'est la tactique de Quidditch qu'elle avait mise au point pour Potter.  
- Comment tu l'as eu ? Couina Blaise, les yeux grands ouverts.  
- Tu passe derrière Granger tu l'assomme et hop. Sourit Drago.

Blaise sortit en courant chercher la pensine de Rogue sachant que celui-ci la lui céderait facilement quand il saurait pourquoi elle allait servir.  
Drago quant à lui sortit le dernier flacon de souvenirs et l'étiqueta avant de le cacher précieusement au fond d'un tiroir.

« Écart de conduite »

* * *

Et voila ! alors alors ?

cissy,


End file.
